


Working Girls

by exposeyou



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exposeyou/pseuds/exposeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam muses on her life, her relationships with Eric and Ginger, and sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Girls

Although Bill might think that Pam was lazy, her tendency to seem languid, laidback, and unconcerned with small affairs, was less a personal characteristic than one shared by many older vampires. William Compton, at a mere two hundred years old, may still have found the day-to-day dramas that concerned humans important and urgent, but a few centuries had taught Pam that there was very little that would not resolve itself in life.

Would Eric have sired her if he thought she was useless? Pam often thought that that night in the brothel, he must have recognized something in her that he saw in himself. A less cynical soul might have assumed that that was weariness, a jaded attitude towards life and the struggles that they had faced in it. Both of them had sold their bodies in different ways – Pam in the bedroom and Eric on the battlefield.

And if it seemed that she had run a lesser risk than him – well, it was he that tasted the venereal disease that would soon kill her, and offered her another choice. But privately, she did not entertain the idea that he had seen a disdain for life in her and decided to offer another option – rather she thought that he sensed her desperation, the way in whch she had strived to improve her lot in life in the only way a woman of her class and time could.

And now, in the same way that Eric had an unusual relationship with modern-day soldiers, Pam was simultaneously drawn to – and revulsed by – humans in her old line of work. This tended to manifest itself in spending an inordinate amount of time in strip clubs and red light districts across the world.

She spent a lot of time in Pigalle and the Moulin Rouge in the early nineteenth century, and a lot on the American Frontier later. Amsterdam was always a favourite place to visit when she was in Western Europe, and Thailand had its own interesting take on the business. But it seemed the world over there were similarities in the women who ended up selling themselves.

Pam firmly believed that in her time, there had been little shame in it. There simply were not many other options for a woman alone to get by.  Now, though, things were not as simple. She saw women driven to it through addiction and abuse. She took great personal delight in slaughtering the pushers and pimps that perpetuated this situation – often slowly and painfully. There was one memorable time when she had got such a man addicted to V, until he would come to her begging to do anything for just a single drop of her blood. Afterwards, Ginger had found her – alone in the world now, with the bully and brutaliser dead, and clearly she saw Pam as his replacement - whether, in her mind, that meant as master or protector.

But these occasional revenge sprees aside, Pam’s fascination was less with those women who were forced into prostitution than with that admittedly rarer breed – those who chose it. In the modern world, where there was little stigma to being a single, self-sufficient woman, there was ample opportunity for employment in bars, drug stores, malls. Sex work was not the first resort that it had been for her. So why would any woman choose it?

Oh, they were few and far between, but Pam could find them, those topless dancers and peepshow coquettes who were seeking out an exhibitionist thrill, or, even rarer, the ‘high-class’ call-girls who, by no means rich, did not _really_ need the money that their assignations brought them.

To a woman who, as a human, had seen lust as a means to an end, these girls were endlessly fascinating. Her inquisitive attempts to get to the bottom of their motivation had always been fruitless, though, and usually ended with Pam, frustrated and disappointed, killing them. Now, older and resigned to her own lack of understanding, she just watched them. Oh, it was not that her usual disinterest in sex bothered her – she had had centuries to lose interest in the more physical side of life – it was more that there was such a basic human drive, that led people to do the most insane things, and that she did not comprehend this. She had found it hard enough to understand when she was a human herself, constantly and quietly baffled that men would part with their money to have her. Now, viewing life at one remove, she felt even further from comprehension. Any sexual urges she felt were tied up with a desire for power and control, and her human lust for money and survival had been replaced with one for blood and sustenance. The dancers at Fangtasia, she could understand. They found their material rewards in the blood and money that was necessary to survive since ‘the Great Revelation’. And yes, there was a thrill in the power that their vampiric speed and looks gave them over mortals...


End file.
